1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supercharger in a reciprocating type internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a supercharger in which the compressor and exhaust turbine thereof are coupled to one another by a shaft passing through a hole through the shaft and the bearings supporting the engine are lubricated by the engine lubrication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been hitherto known a reciprocating type internal combustion engine with a supercharger comprising an exhaust turbine provided in an exhaust passage of the engine, a compressor provided in an intake passage of the engine and a shaft for interconnecting between the turbine and the compressor.